Sheena's Problem
by Xekstrin
Summary: She had woken up in bed with a stranger before... but this wasn't a stranger. The gang is in big trouble now as a new enemy arrives, built solely to destroy them. SheenaKuchinawaZelos. Current Chapter: Genis fights for his life in the Altamira forest!
1. Familiar Stranger

She had, of course, gotten drunk before. You don't hang around the red-headed Chosen of Tethe'alla without getting drunk at least once. You just don't. But it had only happened twice before, and both times she had found herself in her own inn room with Zelos cheerily fixing up his hangover remedy, a bright pink apron to match his jacket and a chef's hat stolen from Regal. Goddess. He really needed to get out of the closet one of these days. It just wasn't _healthy_.

And she had, of course, woken up in bed with a stranger before. She was curious by nature, and, of course, you just don't hang around the Chosen of Tethe'alla without him mentioning sex at least once. Or twice. Or eleven times, followed by a severe case of groping followed by a severe case of smacking him upside the head and storming out of the room with a skin color eerily reminiscent of tomatoes.

But the only problem was, she had never had those two experiances mingled together.

Until now.

And the man she found nestled next to her, with his forehead resting against her shoulders, wasn't exactly a stranger. That was another problem- or two, considering the fact that she just couldn't place where she had seen him before. She broke out into a cold sweat as she wondered if they had even used protection. Oh, Goddess protect her. She carefully untangled her self from him and tip-toed into the bathroom, shutting the door and sitting on the floor. She meditated for a good fifteen minutes, mentally willing her headache away and trying to place her thoughts in order.

She remembered... drinks. Well, that was obvious. There was a knife, and a fight, and burning kisses... but... nothing else. It was as though someone had placed a big black wall to seperate her from the truth. It never crossed her mind that maybe she was the one who put it there. To protect her from the truth. She jumped into the shower and let the scalding water cascade over her. Sure, why not wash her hair while she was at it? She could wear it down today. It wasn't as though she had to be ready for battle at any moment. It had been a good year or so since that final battle, and things were finally as sane as they could be, considering the circumstances. She finished showering and toweled herself down, going back into the room.

She stopped, her hair dripping water onto the carpet, and watched the stranger sleep for a moment. She felt her cheeks go red and quickly looked away for her things. They'd be wrinkled but, well, there was no helping that now was there? Slipping on her shirt and tying the obi, she ran about the room, trying to find her clothes scattered about. Sheesh! What had gone on last night? She found herself blushing and catching a look at the handsome not-stranger again. He was a heavy sleeper- but he had probably been drunk, too. He was snoring lightly, but she found it charming rather than annoying. Wow, but she was sure glad he was so cute. Maybe he-

Her train of thought came crashing to a halt as she saw a flash of red next to her slipper. Red. Red. Who wore red? There was Lloyd, of course, but this guy was too cute to be Lloyd. Yeah, Lloyd had those chocolate eyes and he was really built, but what looks he had were all boyish charm. This was a man.. with a man's body. His hair could use a little trimming, though. But hmm.. it was cute long. Damn! Sheena looked away from him. She didn't even know his name and she was swooning over him. What was wrong with her?

Almost shamefully, she peeked at him again. He had shifted in his sleep so that his hand was covering his lower face. She frowned, toweling her hair dry and studying the lovely specimin she had found. Something about covering his face... Shrugging, she walked over to the window and opened the blinds a bit, to see if maybe some light would help her find her pants. The stranger groaned and pulled the sheets higher, to cover his entire face. Aww. Well, even if his face was covered, when he moved the sheets she could get a better look at his body.

She swallowed reflexively. OK. So he had a few scars, but who didn't in this day and age? She walked over to the bed, seeing the tell-tale purple of her pants. Ah, finally. She tugged them out from under him and bent down to put them on, and to get a better glimpse of him under the folds of the blankets. There were still monsters about, and the man had the look of a fighter. Lean frame, muscles, Shinobi tattoo...

She stood stock-still, frozen in the process of slipping one slender leg down the pants.

"Uhn... turn off that light..." the man said, slowly stirring. Her heart begant to beat wildly as she looked at all escape points and quickly finished dressing. Red clothing. Shinobi tattoo. Familiar voice...

"No," she whispered, her heart feeling like a tribal war drum. "No, no, no, no, no, _no_."

It wasn't.

It couldn't be.

She reached into her pocket to where her enchanted deck of cards should be, only to find it empty. She broke out into a cold sweat as the man sat up, stretching his sinewy arms in front of him like a great cat. Rubbing his eyes, he moved to scratch the back of his neck when he saw her standing there, staring at him like a frightened deer. He dropped his hands to his sides, to where his knife was...

Or where his knife should have been, if he wasn't completely naked. Instead of panicking like her, Kuchinawa merely frowned and settled himself against the cushions, watching her, unblinking.

"...So you have me at a disadvantage..." he said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes against the bright sunlight streaming through the window. "...Sheena."

* * *

A/N: I needed a break from my SheenaXRaine fiction.. so... here it is. Enjoy, read, review. 


	2. Sheena VS Kuchinawa

A/N: Ooooomg it's so short. Forgive me. Please. And I don't hate Kuchinawa...

Ok maybe I do, but that's not why I'm being mean to him. He did a lot of bad things, remember?

* * *

Sheena's mouth was completely dry. She tried to swallow, but it was like her mouth had turned into sandpaper. "You..." she rasped, one hand to her mouth as she pointed at Kuchinawa. "_You..!_"

Kuchinawa silently scooted to the edge of the bed and slipped into his pants. He watched her silently as she tried to find the words to even begin to describe what she was feeling right now. His eyes scanned the room quickly, spotting his belt and daggers and his pouch full of ninja scrolls and weapons... a few feet to the right of Sheena. His fingers curled up around the blanket, clutching the fabric tightly.

"...This didn't go as planned..." he muttered, finally looking away from the female ninja. Unfortunately for him, she heard this comment and it was just what she needed to get her brain jump started.

"Planned?" she demanded, visibly shaking. "_Planned_! You planned this? You got me.. got me drunk somehow and then you _raped me_!" She took a step forward, one fist held up, clenched tightly. "You're sick!"

"I planned to get _myself_ drunk," Kuchinawa snarled. If he had been a dog, the fur on the back of his neck would have been bristling. Without warning, he made a dash for her, dragging the blanket off of the bed and tossing it onto Sheena, hoping to distract her long enough for him to get his daggers. Rolling along the floor, he came up with a dagger in hand only to find himself face-to-face with an enraged Sheena. Forgoeing weapons, she delivered a roundhouse punch that broke his nose, causing the blood to spurt out over Sheena's clothes.

Goddess curse him. Didn't he know how hard it was to get bloodstains out? Not giving him room to breathe, she let her training take over and mindlessly darted in, punching, kicking, using her memory of the human body's pressure points to aid her. "This is low, even for you!" she said, in a voice so low it could have been a growl. Grabbing his long hair, she tugged him forward and slammed him into the ground face-first, quickly taking her pink obi off and binding his hands so tightly she wasn't even sure the blood would circulate properly. "What did you hope to accomplish by-" she started, but stopped when she heard him say something.

"What was that?" she asked, knowing she couldn't have heard right.

"...You were the one who started it," said his voice, muffled from the carpet. "So let me go this instant, you crazy-"

He didn't get to finish, because she bodily lifted him and tossed him to the side, her eyes smoldering. She pointed straight at him as he staggered to his feet. "You're a liar!" she said in a quavery voice. She dropped her hand to hug herself, shuddering. "I would never- Just the thought of being with you makes me sick, Kuchinawa!" Spotting her cards on a desk pushed up agains the wall, she snatched them up and brandished them, threateningly. "So I want you to tell me what happened, truthfully! Start from the very beginning, and don't even try those disgusting lies 'cause every time you do, I'll-"

"Goddess, you are insane!" Kuchinawa said, shaking his hands once they were free. No matter how tight a knot Sheena managed to make, Kuchinawa was still a ninja and quite capable of getting out of binds. "You want to know the truth? I was drunk off of the drinks I had stolen from that shack on the beach- yes, I _stole_ them, don't be shocked- and I found you, already drunk, knee-deep in the water."

"And you just decided to take advantage of me, huh?" Sheena spat, feeling her eyes begin to burn. But no, not now, she wouldn't cry in front of him. Goddess, she felt sick again. The meditation had only worked so much, and her hangover was beginning to rear its ugly head again. She wanted to be violently, terribly sick. "Just. Like. That?"

"No." Kuchinawa flexed his hands, as if tightening his grip on imaginary daggers. "I decided to kill you. Unfortunately, you were stronger than when we last fought... and I was drunk." For the first time, an expression crossed his face that wasn't resentment or a superior look that spoke extreme confidance. He looked confused, hesitantly placing his fingertips to his temple. "And..." The look was gone as soon as it arrived though, and he was glaring daggers at her once again. "All I know is this: _You_ kissed _me_. You should be grateful I didn't _take advantage _of your weakness then to just kill you and end thi-"

There was a sharp _crack!_ and Kuchinawa crumpled to the floor, Zelos standing over him with his temple throbbing visibily. While all the drama had been going on, Zelos had walked in, and since Kuchinawa had his back to the door.. He had hit the ninja with the pommel of his sword, and only now unsheathed it. "Threaten_ my _hunny with violence, eh bastard?" he growled, lifting the sword up.

"Wait!" Sheena leapt over and held his sword hand back. "...wait. Bastard he might be, but he's still a Shinobi of Mizuho." She looked down at him, her face twisting with conflictiin emotions. "I can't kill him in cold blood like this."

"I can!"

"_Zelos_!"

"...Fine." Zelos made a face and sheathed the sword. "But what are we gonna do with him in the meantime?" He cocked an eyebrow at Sheena. "And why was he half-naked, and the bed's all rumpled?"

"...Don't ask."

"Oooookaaaaay..."

* * *

Lilikiofish: Umm no I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about. I was trying to hint at it being Kuchinawa the whole time... who did you think I was hinting at? Glad I managed to make you love the first chappie though! And thanks for the fave and the alerts! You get a hug.

Fan Fan Girl: Yay! First reviewer! You deserve a hug too.


	3. Prisoner

A/N: EDIT EDIT! Maybe I wasn't terribly clear. Maybe the word "trial" confused you, but when the part where Sheena and Kuchinawa are talking by the river bank? That whole scene is a flash back. Just to clarify. Sheena would be nine/ten years old, and Kuchinawa thirteen or fourteen. END EDIT Yes. It took me a while to update because I needed to get the story down. Otherwise, I would have updated sooner but we'd be ten chapters in and there would be no story. So here you go. Hope you didn't expect it.

* * *

"Come on, Zelos!" Sheena said. "He's not that heavy!"

Zelos had Kuchinawa draped over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes- of course, he had been somewhat dressed before the actual picking up. "Urf! Why don't you try lugging him around, see what you have to say then!"

Sheena waited just outside the hotel doors, nervously looking around her. People were beginning to stare- and why shouldn't they? It probably looked like they were just abducting some poor, innocent half-naked man. Innocent! Sheena flushed angrily, glaring at the unconcious shinobi and thinking she could stand to pummel him a few more hundred times or so. Well. He was getting what he deserved.

She turned and stomped her way to the city gates, not bothering to wait for Zelos anymore. They were going to Mizuho.

* * *

_Cling, clang, clang!_

_The two shinobi's broke apart, leaping back a yard and then running on silent cat feet, circling each other before lunging again, hands moving faster than eyes could follow. The dying sun was still hot enough to bother them, glinting off of the nearby river and blinding them. Sweat trickled down their faces, making their grips on their daggers loose. One hand reached up to wipe the sweat away before it could get into his eyes, and that was his doom._

_Shhf. Tunk._

_A dagger went flying into the air and the shinobi fell to the ground, his brother on top of him with his dagger pressed to his throat._

_"Enough! Enough!"_

_They both looked up to see a young girl, younger than both of them, standing with her hands on her hips. "Stop fighting! You've been at it all day!" Glaring at the victor, who was still on top, she said, "Get off of your brother, Orochi. Stop being mean."_

_"Of course, Little One," he said smoothly, ruffling up the hair of the younger shinobi and standing up. "I'll be waiting at home, Kuchinawa. Make sure you're there in time for dinner."_

_Kuchinawa was silent, watching his brother walk away, his upper body raised as if he had half a mind to follow him. Then he flopped back down onto his back, breathing slowly and watching the sun be swallowed by the horizon. One hand lifted up, beckoning the small girl towards him. Blinking, she hurried over to see what he wanted. When she got close enough, he shot out one leg and tripped her up._

_He began to laugh._

_"Urrgh! Fine!" Sheena said, getting up on her knees and glaring down at him. "I guess that's what I get for helping you!"_

_"Who said I needed help?" He lifted himself up, resting on one elbow._

_"You were one second away from having another 'shaving accident'," Sheena said, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down again. "Although at this rate, you'd actually nick yourself cause your hands are too tired to lift a razor. You practice all day long, every day."_

_Kuchinawa shifted his head from side to side, making a face. "Not every day," he said. "Getting jealous, Chief-In-Waiting? You would be able to see me more often if you trained too, you know."_

_"What?"_

_"Nevermind."_

_"Huh." Sheena let him go and sat back on her heels, listening to the small stream chuckle._

_Kuchinawa sighed, getting off of his back and sitting next to her. "Feeling nervous cause the trial with Volt is in two days?"_

_"Feeling like a sore loser cause you're always getting your butt kicked by Orochi?" Sheena snapped._

_"Heh. If I was aiming to win, it would be Orochi in the dirt every day." Kuchinawa smiled nastily and collapsed onto the ground again, kicking his boots off. "Just because he's older doesn't make him a better fighter. I'd kill him if we were fighting for real."_

_"You're so violent," Sheena complained, trying to sound like she didn't care. But secretly, she was scared when he had said that. She didn't like it when Kuchinawa talked that way, so she tried to change the subject. "That's why I don't want to train with you. You'd hit me and I'd get ugly hands." She lifted up one of his hands in both of hers, holding it up to the moonlight. She could see the nicks and scars from countless bouts with Orochi and feel the calluses from years spent doing manual labor. "Are all teenagers violent like you?"_

_"I don't know," Kuchinawa said, honestly. "You tell me when you become a teenager."_

_"That won't be for three years," Sheena said, dropping his hand unceremoniously onto his chest. She got up, dusting her kimono off and hoping she hadn't gotten mud on her bottom._

_Kuchinawa watched her, smiling again. "Three years isn't that long," he said. She shrugged, and left him there on the riverbank._

* * *

"Sheena."

Sheena's eyes snapped open and Zelos was there waiting for her, like he was most mornings. He'd taken a habit of waking up earlier than the disciplined ninja, just to be able to wake her up like this. Only this time she was at her own house, in her own village. She got up quickly, glancing around the room and then calming down a bit when she saw that one of her village elders was there as well. None of her villagers would take it well if she was alone in her room with a foreign man like Zelos. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes?"

"They're ready to see you now." The elder bowed low and left.

"OK." She got up, shooing the swordsman out of her house so she could change. When she got outside he carelessly draped an arm around her shoulder. She quickly slapped it away. "Zelos," she hissed. "You can't do that sort of thing here. People might get ideas."

"Ideas like, we're secretly having a torrid affair?"

"Exactly."

"I _like _those ideas."

"I have a reputation to maintain, unlike you. So keep your hands to yourself." She paused. "And stop having ideas of torrid affairs between us, cause it'll only dissapoint you when you realize I'm out of your reach."

"A man can dream, you know!"

"Fine. Dream all you like." She sped up. "I've got to see what Kuchinawa's punishment is." When she reached her grandfather's house, leaving Zelos to do whatever he please, she stepped inside to find Kuchinawa kneeling before the elders of her tribe. He was fully dressed now, but maskless. His face was masked well enough, though- he betrayed no emotion except calm self-confidence. He looked up when he saw her enter the room, a nasty smile spreading across his face. She flushed at first, thinking that he might say something about the conditions in which she caught him, but no.

"And here she is. Though she single-handedly decimated our tribe, she is the one who inherits the title of Cheif while I am left to rot. What is my crime?" he looked to the elders again. "For seeking just revenge against my parents murderers."

"You will stay silent!" one of the elders barked. "You had your chance when you challenged her to single combat. You chose not to kill her then."

"A choice I regret," Kuchinawa couldn't help but add. Then he was silent. He looked to the floor and for the rest of the trial gave no indication that he was aware of his surroundings at all.

The elder glared at him for a moment before sighing. "Sheena Fujibayashi," he said to her. Nervously, she knelt down before them, trying to stay as far away from Kuchinawa as was possible under the circumstances. "Yes?" she said, mentally going through her training.

Calm. Clear your head. An angry mind clouds your vision. A scared soul makes you doubt.

"We have summoned you here because of this man," another elder spoke, his high nasal voice making her (irrationally) to slap him upside the head. Uh oh. She was spending too much time with Zelos. "He seeks to quarrel with you over a debate that has long been decided, going so far as to try and take your life. We come here to decide his fate, which is now to be directly linked to yours." He elder beckoned, and a young serving boy gave him a box.

"Kuchinawa!" he said. "We have discussed the delicate nature of your crime and have decided to spare your life. Instead-" the elder opened the box and pulled out a heavy golden bracer, slapping it around Kuchinawa's wrist. It shrunk to fit him snugly, the emeralds and rubies on it glinting innocently in the sunlight streaming through the window.

"You will serve Sheena Fujibayashi as her slave until your death, or until she sees fit to release you."

Kuchinawa looked own at the floor. He said nothing.

"That is all." The elder stood up, and that was the end of the trial.


	4. Zelos VS Nyoka

A/N: I've decided this is going to be an ACTION fic! And the pairing is going to be a whole mess of one-sided-ness. Don't ask me who's gonna get the girl, cause I don't know.

* * *

"OK," Zelos said, safe once again in the comforts of his own plush mansion. He collapsed next to Sheena on the couch, and for once she didn't mind when he put an arm around her and rested his head against her shoulder. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, trying to relax. "I beeped them on the Rheiards and told them to come here ASAP."

Sheena sat up, looking down at him. She looked horrified. "Did you say it was an emergency?"

"Umm... maybe.." Sheena became suddenly aware of his presence and scooted away, letting his head drop to the cough pillows. He moaned. "Aw, Sheena! What's the matter?"

"The _last_ time you told us to come over because it was an emergency, you wanted us to join some stupid party you had! They're not gonna get here for a week!"

Zelos lifted his head to try and give her the most innocent expression he could manage, but found that particular attack wasn't going to work this time so he plopped his head into the cushions again. "It was an emergency," he muttered. "I was a few guests short. What was I going to do with the excess food?"

"I don't know, give it to the poor?"

"Hey, I donate hundreds each year to the poor." Zelos grinned against the cushions. "It's how I get my tax breaks."

"You're terrible." Sheena got up from the couch, pacing around the mansion living room, looking at the pictures on the wall. She paused before a portrait of Zelos's mother, quickly glancing over her shoulder at the Chosen. He seemed not to notice. Sheena looked up at the picture again, letting it remind her of the real Zelos, the one behind the parties and the philandering. Visiting this place always seemed to do that, especially when she considered the death of his mother. Finally calming down a little, but not wanting to show it, she continued to pace, letting him watch her out of the corner of his eye as he pretended to sleep on the couch.

"So where's your new boy toy?" he asked after perhaps fifteen minutes of the same routine.

"I locked him up in my room," Sheena said, absent-mindedly, "And told him not to escape." She blinked, flushing slightly. "I mean, the guest room. I'm the only guests you get though, so I guess it's my room."

"Wow," Zelos said, deciding not to comment on the slip. "That's still impressive. You've had him for a few days now and I'm still a little confused at this. Is that bracelet magical? Does he have to do whatever you say?" He shot up, his bright blue eyes excited. "Can I borrow him?"

"Zelos!" Sheena snapped, turning to face him, all previous thoughts of being nicer to him vanished in a moment. "He's not a toy! He's not a pet, or a slave, or anything like that! He's a human being, and he has feelings! It must be more than he could take just to know he's in this position." She lowered her voice, nervously looking up at the stairs as if expecting him to be there at that moment, watching her silently. He hadn't spoken a word since the trial. Rubbing her arm, she continued, "If I hadn't told him not to, I think he would have killed himself by now."

"Meh. This whole thing is cruel. Why not let him off himself? It's the most decent thing you could do.. besides letting him go free. And the moment you did that he'd probably try to kill you for being so pitiful towards him." Sheena glared at Zelos. "Am I right? You ninjas are all the same. So complicated!"

"Why don't you-" Sheena began, angrily, but a maid interrupted them.

"Your lunch is ready, Sir," she said, her blond curls bobbing about her face as she curtsied to him. Lifting up the lid on the tray she had placed before them, she said, "Today is clam chowder with bread baked fresh from your favorite bakery, Sir."

At first, Zelos gave her an odd look. But the moment was soon gone. "Goodie!" Zelos chirped, ignoring Sheena completely as he grabbed the food. A little too eagerly, it would seem, because he cut himself while slicing the bread. He hissed, the knife clattering to the floor as he stuck the bleeding finger into his mouth, jumping upright and clenching his eyes shut against the pain. "Agh!"

Sheena slapped her hand to her forehead, moving to help him. "You Idiot Chosen," she muttered, grabbing his hand. "Here let me- I said let me see it, Zelos!"

"No!" he said, childishly, wrenching his hand away from her. "Maid, could you please fetch a bandage for my cut? Oh, and someone had better feed my guest, he'll be eating in the guest room today."

"Oh yes, your guest," Sheena mimicked when the maid had left. "Am I a brick wall, then?"

"Well if you want food, I'll gladly tell one of the maids," he said. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Never mind. It's just the principle, I guess." Why was she getting all riled up? True, Zelos was acting brattier than he had in a while, but.. "I think I'm gonna beep up Lloyd and Raine again," she said, thinking of the first thing that came to mind. "I'll tell them it's not an emergency but.. well, it would be nice if I had some second opinions on what to do now."

"I'm telling you, give him to me. I'll treat him good."

"Whatever, Zelos," Sheena said, walking to the door and opening it. For a moment she half-expect him to say something, to whine about her leaving him alone, but he said nothing. Why did it bother her? It wasn't as if she _wanted_ to stay. But she hesitated anyway.

"Weren't you leaving?" Zelos asked. She walked outside and slammed the door behind her without saying a word, and he chuckled, reclining on the couch again. The maid returned soon with a box labeled "Band-Aids" in big red letters, opening up a package and humming sweetly.

"Here you are, Sir," she said.

"Could you please apply it for me, Maid?" Zelos sat up, holding out his hand. Blood welled up from the gash, dripping onto the carpet. The maid nodded, taking out the bandage and wrapping the cut up neatly to avoid infection. She beamed at the pleased look on his face and at a job well done.

"Is that all you'll be needing?" she asked him, packing up the bandages. To her surprise, he stopped her by grabbing her around the wrist.

"Is that all you'll be needing…. What?" he asked, still smiling as amiably as he could manage.

"Is that…" The maid seemed a little taken aback, for once losing her cheerful composure. "Is that all you'll be needing.. Uh… _Sir_."

Zelos smile turned odd, baby blue eyes glittering. "Uh-huh," he said. This seemed to make her feel much more at ease, but he didn't let her wrist go. Instead, he only tightened his grip. "Sit," he said. She sat, and only then did he let her hand go. Reclining comfortably, he smiled at the young woman. "Are you a new maid?" he asked her.

"Uh, yes Sir." She nervously brought her hands to her lap, swallowing. "Is there a problem, Sir?"

"Hmm? No." Zelos shrugged. "I just like to give new maids a warm welcome. Sebastian hired you, did he?"

"Yes he did, Sir."

"Gave you all the basic rules? Showed you the ropes?"

"Uh. Yes?"

"Yes, _what_?" Zelos pressed, leaning forward.

"Yes, _Sir_."

Zelos surprised her by starting to laugh, a puzzled expression on his face. "Tell me, maid," he continued, "What was your former occupation before my servant saw fit to hire you?"

"I was a teacher," the maid said, scooting away from Zelos on the spacious couch. "Sir."

"Why did you quit? If you don't mind my asking, of course." Zelos grabbed the slice of bread and a new knife, carelessly slicing off two pieces and buttering them. "You are entitled to some amount of privacy. I just like to know who's working for me. Bread?" He offered her the slice at an arm's distance. Gingerly, she accepted the slice.

"Thank you, Sir," she said quietly. "I quit because the pay was better, and I know how to cook and clean and that's all that's really required of me here." She leant over and put the slice of bread back onto the plate, turning again to continue talking to Zelos only to find her mouth occupied with his. She pulled back, her green eyes wide and frightened.

"M- Mister Zelos, Sir," she said, one hand on his chest, but not pushing him away. "What about your g-girlfriend?"

"Don't worry," Zelos said, wedging one knee between hers as he pushed her back onto the couch, gripping her wrists. "Sheena's not my girlfriend." Smiling in a reassuring manner, he kissed her softly on her forehead. Then his grip on her wrists tightened and he lost the smile, glaring down at her.

"She's not my girlfriend any more than you're one of my maids."

The innocent façade was quickly lost and the blond rolled her eyes. "Goddess. You're smarter than you look."

"My maids don't call me 'Sir'," he said. "It's Master Zelos. They are given three weeks of training before I even get a chance to look at them. They are told not to socialize with me, even if I request it. Sebastian practically beats it into them. And they are specifically told to never, ever engage in any type of sexual relations with me. They are told to slap me upside the head, and are individuals who are not scared of doing so despite my rank and wealth. Who are you _really_?"

The blond shrugged, resting the side of her face against the cushions, baring her neck. "Does it matter? Maybe I'm one of your fan girls desperate for a closer look at your pretty face. It didn't cross your mind?"

"Meh. You've got a deadly hunting knife stuffed under your aprons. I don't think you're the type of fan I need right now."

"Is that so…" The blond girl then _lifted him up _and threw him halfway across the room. He flipped in midair, ricocheting off of the wall and unsheathing his sword, slashing through the plush cushions where the girl had been. Knife in hand, she melted from somewhere out of sight and brought it down across his back.

He yelped, scrambling away and then hopping from foot to foot. "Oh, you've done it now, you dumb blond!" Regaining his composure, he stood with nothing but his sword-wielding side facing her, sorely wishing his shield wasn't being polished right now. "Don't think I'll go easy on you! You're not that cute!"

"My name is Nyoka, Idiot," she said, twirling her dagger in one hand. "And there wouldn't be much point in this if you didn't give it your all when you fought me!" Baring her teeth in a feral snarl, she charged at him. She moved faster than he had expected, actually managing to put a tear in his pink vest. "Now _die_!"

"If I-" Zelos leapt over the charge, remembering her uncanny strength. Twisting his body mid-flight and pointing the sword at her, he whispered "Fireball" and landed on top of the table, spilling chowder all over his boots. "-Had a frickin' Gald piece-"

Nyoka brought up a guardian spell, blocking the pathetic fire balls. Leaping up with him onto the table, she locked her knife with his sword, barely struggling to keep him from gaining any ground or losing any. "If I had a frickin' Gald for every time some loser told me to die," Zelos continued, trying not to grunt as the sweat began to pop out on his forehead. She pressed forward slightly, making his knees buckle slightly. He broke the lock, ducking to the side and lashing out with his sword. Nyoka sucked in her breath and pulled her stomach in to keep the blade nearly spilled her guts out for the world to see.

"I'd be richer than the King!" he managed to wheeze out, laughing maniacally and he hop-stepped backwards, out of her slicing range.

"You talk too much!" Nyoka spat, hurling her dagger at Zelos. For a split second, habit took over and he raised up his shield arm to deflect it. Then he realized his arm was naked and defenseless.

Oh Goddess. Oh Goddess. What was that spell. What was the frickin' spell?

"Uh, uh, GUARDIAN!" Zelos shrieked. Of course, not that the Great Zelos actually shrieked. In any case, the pale blue shield came up in time to block the dagger, but he had foolishly closed his eyes and flinched when the spell came up. When his eyes opened, Nyoka had closed the distance between them and smacked his sword aside like it was a toy. Bringing her fist up, she connected it with Zelos's nose, feeling the cartilage snapping under the pressure. The blood spurted out in an obscene gush, splattering her fist and face and streaming down Zelos's chin. He stumbled back, one hand to his pretty face as Nyoka laughed, her tongue flicking out to wipe away the blood around her lips. Reaching forward and grabbing him by the neck with one hand, she lifted him up and tossed him through the window like a rag doll. Daintily prancing over the shattered glass to reach her dagger, she picked it up and strode over to the beaten and battered Chosen. A frightened passersby shrieked, picked up her skirts, and took off. Nyoka turned and carelessly flicked her knife-wielding hand; the noblewoman stumbled to the ground and was still. Nyoka chuckled wryly, but the chuckle was caught in her throat as Zelos got up and grabbed her by the shoulder. Spinning her around, he clumsily did his best to return the favor and break her nose. His expertise was in swordsmanship, however, and not brawling, so he was soon back on the floor with one stiletto heel pressed to his throat.

Bleeding from a dozen lacerations, he shoved the foot aside and lunged up, pinning her to the ground again. "Why did you do that?" hedemanded, grabbing the front of her frilly maid's outfit and slamming her against the glass-litteredcobblestones. "You were fighting _me_, you bitch! Why did you- uhf!" The positions were reversed and Zelos flailed against Nyoka's unnaturally strong arms as she clutched his throat with both hands.

"No more games…" she said, impassively watching his life slip away. "I need to go after your little friend now. Surely she's on her way, what with all the commotion we've caused." Holding onto Zelos still with one hand, she reached for a jagged strip of glass with the other. Pressing it against his pale cheek, she smiled sweetly.

"Too bad she's all the way at the other end of town."

"_Is that right?_"

A slim purple blur collided with Nyoka, knocking her off of Zelos. He coughed, groping the area around him for his sword. Not that he needed it. The last thing he remembered was Sheena being thrown back into the house and wild, crazed blue eyes before he passed out.


	5. Presea VS Zev

A/N: Don't tell me you havent used First Aid over and over cause Raine wasn't there and you were out of apple gels!

* * *

"Sh- ah! Freaking... flying... Mother Goddess... Martel on a... pogo stick..." Zelos clenched his teeth, bleeding all over his couch as Sheena scurried about the mansion looking for gels. He tried to wipe the blood from his face, but his pink silks did little more than to smear the blood around. He coughed a few times, his abused windpipes still trying to recover. 

"F-first Aid," he gasped, waving one hand over himself. It did little to allieve his situation. "First Aid, First Aid, First_ Aid_!" Using the spell over and over, he was slowly gaining some of his senses. Sheena came back, her arms filled to the brim with gels.

"Are you OK?" she asked him, selecting an apple gel from the bunch.

"Wh- who... me?"

"No, the freaking mouse on your shoulder!"

Zelos glanced at his shoulder once and Sheena resisted the urge to slap him. He was wounded, after all. Dumping all of the gels onto his lap, she picked her way through the glass to where Nyoka's lifeless body lay. She shivered once before grabbing at the former beauty, trying to drag her out of the house. She weighed a ton.

An idea struck Sheena and she rushed upstairs to where Kuchinawa was sitting on the edge of his bed, picking at a tray of food placed before him. He looked up when Sheena entered the room, speaking for the first time in days. "Sounds like you guys had a party." He sighed once and crawled out of the bed, facing her. "Let me guess. You have orders for me, Master?"

An instant wave of guilt. "Please don't call me that."

"But you _do_ need my help."

"...Yeah. Come on." She turned around, unable to bear looking at him so broken and beaten. It was worse than seeing Zelos covered in blood. Sheena reached Nyoka's body and waved at it. "Can you dispose of her? She's freakishly heavy."

"That's because she's been genetically engineered to be stronger than a team of oxen," Kuchinawa said helpfully, hoisting Nyoka up over one shoulder. "Her name is Nyoka. Her name was Nyoka."

Alarm bells started ringing in her head. "Wh-what? How do you know that?"

"'Cause I used to work with her," Kuchinawa said, sparing her peaceful, sleeping face a single glance.

"Bitch told me she was a teacher," Zelos spoke up from where he was scarfing down the gels. Sheena sweat dropped once.

"Well she was obviously lying, Zelos!"

Kuchinawa surprised them by speaking up again. "Actually, she wasn't. She taught me and a few others some tricks of hand-to-hand fighting since she was the oldest. And what exactly do you want me to do with her body, master?"

"Dump her in the freaking river for all I care!" Zelos said.

"Uhm," Sheena said, trying to think of a way to be fair. Zelos might not care about Kuchinawa, but she couldn't help but remember what he was like when he was just a teenager. "If you two were close... I mean, do you want to bury her or have a proper funeral, Kuchinawa?"

"Not particularly." Kuchinawa turned to the broken window, not bothering with the door. "The river is good. She didn't like anything sentimental, anyway." He leapt out the broken window, taking to the rooftops in true ninja style. Sheena tried to keep track of him but he was soon lost among the chimney tops. She cursed.

"I forgot to ask him who these 'others' were that he mentioned," she said to Zelos, taking a small apple gel for herself. Nyoka had given her a black eye before Sheena had snapped her neck.

"Well, it's not like you're never going to see him again," Zelos pointed out.

"Oh... right..."

"What the hell happened here?" came an authoritive voice. "Speak up! This is the Meltokio City Guard!"

"I'll take care of this..." Zelos muttered, getting up off the couch.

* * *

Kuchinawa watched, not without a certain grim satisfaction, as Nyoka's body was carried off by the sewer currents. She had always been pretty, true, but she'd always been manic and bi-polar and just generally psychotic. It could have been worse, though, he thought as he noticed rats diving into the water after the corpse. Instead of psychotic, she could have been- 

"Psychic?"

A pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist.

"I was just thinking that."

"I know," said the owner of the arms. "So..." she reached out past his waist, snagging at his arm. One long fingernail tapped at the gold bracelet. "You left the Family only to be caught in another cage? Poor Kuchinawa. It seems to be your destiny to be constantly bossed around by bitches."

"Is your only intention to make me mad? Because I'm not expressively forbidden from killing people."

"Aww, sounds like somebody needs some love."

Kuchinawa turned his head, wishing his mask was off so that she could see his raised eyebrow. He nodded at their filthy surroundings. "What, here?"

One hand produced a small paper fan, still unfolded. She rapped it against his forehead. "No, stupid. I mean do you want revenge against the ones who did this to you?"

Kuchinawa peeled the hands from around him, stepping away from the woman cloaked in shadows. She couldn't see his grin, of course, but she knew it was there. "More than anything."

"Then tell me everything you know about the boy Lloyd Irving and his following. It's about time you became part of the Family."

* * *

Sheena warily tapped at the new glass window. "That was really fast," she said, somewhat in awe.

"Yeah, well, money speaks!"

"Uh-huh..." Sheena nervously rubbed her hands together. "We need to warn everyone else," she said, wondering when the blood stains would be taken care of. The workers had done a good job of cleaning up the glass, so well that she could walk around barefooted without fear, but the memory was still fresh there in her mind. My body is a machine. I can kill without thinking.

But she _was_ thinking, when she killed Nyoka. She was thinking of protecting her best friend who was lying defenseless. It had been in defense, all of it. _And maybe just a little bit of revenge for the black eye._ Sheena shook her head, pacing around the room. "If you're feeling well enough, we'll go to the town gates together. From now on until we know what's going on, we have to assume our lives are in danger. Maybe everyone who was in the world regeneration journey, or only the rich ones. Using that logic, you, Presea, Regal, and I are the ones in most danger. We'd be in the most danger anyway since we're stationary while Lloyd, the Professor, Genis, and Colette are always on the move. Thank the Goddess we found out how to contact between Rheiards or even we wouldn't be able to find them."

She stopped pacing to face Zelos, trying not to show how nervous she was. "Do you... have anything to add that I haven't thought of?"

"Only one thing." Zelos bounded to his feet. "I say, damn the law about flying within the city limits. This is a matter of life and death. _My_ life and death! We go to the roof and use the Rheiard there."

"That won't be necessary."

Sheena must have jumped three feet straight into the air. Another enemy? Only Kuchinawa? No, it was none of those. Kratos silently closed the door behind him, crossing his arms and waiting for some sort of reaction.

"K-Kratos!" Sheena squeaked, resisting the urge to run up and give him a large sloppy kiss on the cheek. "How did you get here?"

"...The front door was unlocked," he said.

"You know what I mean."

The edges of his mouth turned down. "I can still teleport from Derris-Kharlan to this world. But only because of some unsettling news I've recieved."

"That was pretty fast! How did you know I was in danger?" Zelos said, walking over and slapping Kratos on the back. "I always knew we had a connection. Maybe we're long lost brothers. Gasp! That would make me Lloyd's uncle! Duudde!" He grinned, but Sheena began to have a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as Kratos didn't answer at once.

"You weren't the first to be attacked," Kratos said, confirming her fears. "Raine is with Presea right now."

-Several hours earlier-

It had been Presea Combatir's fourteenth birthday two days ago. She didn't particularly feel fourteen, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she had been living for thirty years. In her opinion, those missing sixteen years didn't really exist. True, things had happened, but she didn't remember them. Life was memory. If you couldn't remember what you did yesterday, how do you prove that yesterday ever happened? Maybe even then your memory was unreliable. A few years can change the way you saw things in the middle of a battle, or how you thought of a certain person.

She dunked her head into the stream, fighting hard not to gasp against the chill. She had just been practicing her martial arts in the woods just outside of the island resort of Altamira. She didn't feel fourteen because that was generally the way fourteen year old's felt. They still felt thirteen, and they wouldn't feel fourteen until they were almost fifteen and by then it was too late. She smiled. And how many fourteen year old's wondered if the life they were living was real or an illusion brought up by an exsphere, and she was actually fifty years old?

_Snap._

Twig breaking. That was not a wolf. Too heavy for a wolf, wolves had silent feet. Too light for an Ogre. And basilisks slithered; it was a continuous motion and not what she had heard. A person? Yes, a person. With boots. A smile lit her face as she turned around. It was probably Regal, then, coming to check up on her. He was always concerned about her, even though she could take care of herself. She had been smiling a lot more that Mithos was gone and she could be here with Regal, a man who was almost a substitute for the father she had lost.

Her smile was lost. It was not Regal.

"Hi," said the stranger. Presea couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl. The stranger's hair was shoulder length, silky and black, and his skin was dark like a Triet desert man. Like her, the stranger had narrow, slender hips and was perhaps two or three heads taller than her. But at least Presea had a small amount of development in her chest, a source of endless worry for the pink-haired teen, who was not sure whether or not this was a _welcome_ development. Presea said nothing.

"You're Presea, right?" the stranger said, taking a few steps forward. His voice was low, a teenager's voice. He was a boy, then. His right hand was shoved into his pocket, a disarming smile on his face. She moved her hand, in plain sight, over her dagger. Her axe was resting against a tree stump, maybe a yard away. The pretty boy's smile changed to something more wicked. "Yeah, you're Presea. I've come here to kill you."

Presea didn't waste any time after that. She rolled to the side, hefting up her axe and charging to where the beautiful boy was standing, one hand in his pocket. The edge of the blade scraped against the ground until the last minute when she drew upon all of her strength and lifted it high above her head to cleave the boy in two.

While her arms were raised, her abdomen was left defenseless. He casually reached within her wide-open guard with his left hand, jabbing at her stomach with his index and middle finger. She flew back into the stream, her axe soaring through the air to land with a meaty _thunk_ in the trunk of an old oak.

"Hee hee hee," said the boy. "You know Genis begged for his life right before I killed him?"

He's _lying_.

Presea hated him anyway. A flame ignited deep inside her and she drew her dagger, holding herself so tense she began to quiver.

"Heh, actually, this is the first time I've ever fought someone around my-"

Presea charged at him, full of hot rage but her eyes were like flecks of ice. She was more careful this time, thrusting and then side-stepping to-

He reached out with his left arm without so much as turning his head, snatching her wrist. His eyes swiveled in their sockets to look at her, draining away the eruption of hate and replacing it with something colder. He threw her over his shoulder, slamming her down against the muddy earth and causing the air in her lungs to escape at an alarming speed. He's too fast. I'm too slow. I always relied on someone else to get the speedy ones.

_I'm going to die here._

But instead of using his free left hand to flip her over and chop down on her neck, crushing her windpipe, he took advantage of her momentary paralysis. He pressed his knee down against the small of her back, keeping her on the ground, bending down to speak into her ear. "You know this isn't going to be fun unless you scream for me," he said, grabbing both her wrists with one hand and yanking them above her head, pressing her face down into the dirt with his other hand. "Make a sound," he dared her. "Yell for help." The hand on the back of her head slid down, running the pink hair through his slender fingers until he reached her cheek, then continuing down along her neck and shoulder. This was a different sort of attack altogether. "Or you could say: 'Please don't kill me, Zev,' and I promise I won't kill you. And then you just relax, pretty girl. You'll enjoy it."

But what Zev forgot was that Presea had lifted far heavier men than him. He didn't know how she managed to break free, but soon enough he found himself falling back onto his bottom, the girl under him wrenching free. Presea whipped around, smashing her open palm against his face. The blood splattered all over his pretty dark eyes, blinding him, and Presea got up and ran for her life. She smashed through the forest, forgetting the small trail and instead making a direct line towards the gates of Altamira. Behind her, she could already hear Zev giving chase, making more noise than she was. And something else. There was a wrongness in the forest, a silence so profound she could hear every panting breath, and every crash as a shrub was ruthlessly torn aside. What to do, what to do, what to do. She put on a burst of speed, flipping out her knife that she had managed to grab as she ran away. Taking a branch, her deft carpenter's hands made a crude trigger-trap. Then she ran again, knowing she had almost wasted too much time because he was right behind her and-

"Rraarrwaaoo!"

It was like the sound of an angry cat. A half-howl strangled in a wolf's throat. The knife had been lashed to a springy branch, held back until the right moment when he stepped on the trap. It should have dug itself deep into his chest, she had made it so that it would accommodate his height.

_So why was he still chasing her?_

_"Boo!"_ Zev came from her left, grabbing her and slamming her up against a tree, grinning from beneath his bloody mask. He kissed her, roughly and without any tenderness. She could taste the blood on his lips, and somehow knew that it wasn't only his blood that had run past those sharp teeth, she knew he had gulped it down like any predator ever had. She bit his lip, tearing at it and beating at his chest with his hands and kicking him in the gut and kneeing him where it _really_ hurt until he shoved her away, again yowling in pain. She picked herself up- no time to waste- and began to run again

Presea's heart sped up as she saw the shiny gates of Altamira. Yes. Oh Goddess, there it was. There was Regal, he would save her from the monster. She tried to run faster, the sight giving her legs strength, but then something came crashing down right in front of her. She was going too fast, she couldn't help herself from runninging right into him. Zev caught her, his dark eyes flecked with gold, his claws raking along her back, tearing her lavender dress.

"You don't escape from me," he said, smiling with far too many teeth. "Never."

He opened his cavernous mouth wide, maybe to take a chunk out of her. Maybe he'd start with her arm, for punching her. Hot thick saliva dripped down from those teeth, rank breath blew her hair back. She bit her lip. _She wouldn't scream_.

* * *

A/N: Nyoka is African for "Snake," Zev is Hebrew for "Wolf." Till the next update... 


	6. Alive! Presea VS Zev

A/N: This was supposed to be Genis's fight chapter but I just felt it was more important to let people know this story is not dead…. So there will be a fight in the next chapter, I promise.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Presea took a moment to distance herself from the world and assess the situation.

The sensitive skin around Zev's muzzle twitched as strands of her soft pink hair were blown against it. A long, serpentine tongue lashed out, wrapping around her arm and dragging it up into his waiting jaws, foggy yellow eyes staring blankly at the space of ground behind her. His ridiculously elongated ears were up and alert, like radar dishes, picking up anything that his suddenly blind eyes would miss.

She pushed back feelings of revulsion as he slavered over her arm like a hideous child with a lollypop. One thing she had always found was that when she needed to, she could go back. She could go back to the way she had been for those long sixteen years, a complete robot. _When he transforms, he loses the powers of sight, _she thought dully,_ What else does he lose? Pain receptors?_ Nothing was impossible with this creature. Sharp teeth nicked at her elbow, drawing blood.

_The creature Zev has inhuman strength far beyond what I have with my Ex-sphere. To fight against him would be unwise._

_This is not going to stop me. I will not fall, meek and helpless._

Regal had been teaching her martial arts, escape tactics and ways to bend and move to get away from the clutching hands of an enemy. She twisted her little arm free and reached out, grabbing at one of Zev's huge flappy ears and twisting as hard as she could, her face blank as she kicked out against his chest. Fighting, wriggling, but not screaming out or thrashing in a panic. His claws dug into her; she punched him in the face, ripping at his sensitive nose with her fingernails (-_letting them grow longer instead of biting them to the quick turned out not to be so bad_-) jamming her thumb into weak, watery eyes. Then she felt the pressure of his huge hands squeezing her breathless; she ignored him and snarled, lashing out again, twisting in his grip to shove his muzzle away with her boot. He chomped down on it, ripping the leather away and leaving her bare foot pink and exposed. He was going to bite it, he was going to bite it!

"No!"

She didn't dare close her eyes, it was too late, and he was too quick.

And then suddenly a solid steel shaft sprouted from where his eye had been. Zev howled; Somehow she got loose from him, falling to the ground with a girlish squeak of pain as her head knocked against the earth. Heart pounding, she got to her feet again and lunged back into the jaws of the beast, pulling out her dagger from where it had been embedded in his abdomen and jamming it straight into his ear, twisting and rooting for the fragile inner parts, finding a malicious pleasure in his pain.

There was a rough shout from far off and another bolt came flying, but this time Zev's other ear twitched and he caught it in time, swiping it out of the air with one hairy paw. _Regal,_ she thought irrationally. _He came to save me at last._ Feeling the tide of the battle shifting, she tightened her grip on her dagger and brought it slashing across every exposed patch of mangy skin she found. He reached out but she slipped away again, realizing he had the reflexes of a deranged walrus while in this shape. Her Jet Boots- or Jet Boot, now, since the other one was currently being digested- proved their worth, letting her reverse the dance they had been dancing earlier. Another crossbow bolt, strong enough to pierce armor, sank into his chest and he screeched, throwing his head back to howl at the sky. Presea saw her chance and lunged, heedless, past the range of his arms and grabbed onto the fur of his chest and pulled herself up to eye level with him, slashing her knife against his bared throat.

He went down but he didn't die, grabbing at her with fingers that were rapidly losing their strength, his jaws snapping open and shut faster than a hummingbird's wings. She pushed away, her bare hands ravaged by his sharp teeth as she grabbed his muzzle with both hands, trying in vain to keep him away from her own throat. With one snap she wrenched his head in a way nature never intended, letting his own weight help her. Finally he lay still, the blood pooling in the emerald green grass of the forest.

The gold gates of Altamira sparkled prettily in the sun, the sandy beaches soft and white in her eyes as she climbed off of Zev, getting to her feet only to stumble again as she tried to walk for the gates. A pair of strong arms made her sit up straight, concerned blue eyes filling her vision. A woman, a little younger than Regal, was helping her. She slung her crossbow over her back and gently tried to examine Presea for any injuries.

"Jeez, you're just a kid!" The voice was so thick with an unfamiliar accent that Presea had a hard time understanding it. Jeezum, yer just a kee-yid.

Presea's whole body trembled, even though she tried to still herself. The adrenaline was slowly leaking from her system and she became aware of every ache and scrape on her body. Vainly trying to slide her torn sleeve up her shoulder, she gasped in pain when where her fingers should have been there were only bloody stumps that bumped against the fabric of her dress. She shifted away from Zev's corpse, taking shallow breaths before her resolve finally cracked and she whimpered.

"Muh…" Presea croaked. "Muh...my…."

"Shh, don't worry," the stranger said, futilely trying to calm the girl down. "We'll find a healer and you can get your hand fixed." Presea tried to go back to being a robot, but failed. She began to shake harder. Never had she been wounded like this, not with her big axe to hide behind. The index, thumb, and middle finger of her hand had been sawed off, her thumb still dangling a few scarlet strands as she began to make her own bloody pool in the grass.

"What's your name?" the woman asked, taking a bandanna from around her neck and wrapping it tightly around Presea's hand, trying to stem the bleeding.

Presea took a few deep breaths. "F-fingers," she stammered, looking over at Zev's cooling body. "I- I don't think he sw-swa-" she gulped down feelings of sickness. "Swallowed them." She paused again, bracing herself for this next show of humility. "…Please."

"Don't worry, kiddo," the stranger said, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket. "I'll get your fingers back." Zev's body had slowly been shrinking back to that of a barely pubescent boy and she grimaced as she pried his mouth open to scoop out the digits. When she turned, her eyes widened at the sight of Presea stumbling to her feet. "Whoa, shouldn't you-" she started, but Presea shook her head.

"No… I'm… fine," Presea insisted, her pale face saying otherwise. She lifted her left hand to show the blood red crystal embedded on the back of her hand. "Ex-sphere," she said. "Let's go. Professor Raine Sage will… fix my... n-no!" Presea squeaked as the stranger stooped down and picked her up, setting off at a brisk pace towards the Altamira gates. Presea struggled feebly, her mind equal parts pride and relief. "I'm not a baby…!" _I'm thirty._ "I'm fourteen."

"We're all children in the eyes of the Goddess, don't you know that?" the stranger said cheerfully, noticing the way Presea's head began to nod. Blood loss and shock were taking its toll on the once battle-hardened girl. Two years of peace had made her soft again. "I'm Elizabeth."

"Thank you for…"

Presea was aware of a winged shape blotting out the sun, and voices, and then she was flying away, back to Regal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Genis cracked his knuckles anxiously as he paced back and forth in the luxury suite of the Altamira hotel room, back and forth so often Elizabeth was certain he would soon beat a trail into the plush carpet. In the room next door, his sister Raine was with Presea.

"Kid, quit it," she finally complained. "You're making me dizzy."

"Well ex-cyoose me if ah'm a might ank-shus," he said, mocking her thick accent as his head snapped over to glare at her, silver-grey eyes daring her to reply. "One of my best friends got her fingers chewed off while you were doing what, lady?"

Elizabeth smiled winningly. "My name is Elizabeth, but _you'll_ be calling me Miss Greve. I was using poisoned crossbow bolts while you were…. What? Flying around in your fancy Rheaird, Mr. Sage."

The half-elf flushed, but never got a chance to say anything else because a blue explosion made its way through the doorway, storming through the room looking for Presea. "Where is she?" Regal demanded, yanking off a constricting tie around his throat, blue eyes brimming with rage. Elizabeth looked up with interest at the president of the Lezareno company, since he didn't often make public appearances. She was promptly ignored as Regal found that Presea wasn't anywhere in sight. He rounded on Genis instead, pulling himself up to his full height of six-feet-three-inches. "Where?" he said again, towering over the teen, his unshackled hands twitching as though he could still have a chance to strangle the life out of Zev.

"Wrong room, darlin'," Elizabeth said, pointing over at the adjoining door room. "Professor Sage is with the girl right now, you don't have to worry."

Genis and Regal shot her identical glares and said: "This doesn't concern you!"

After a moment, Regal said: "Oh."

He finally seemed to realize there was a stranger in the room. He managed to compose himself enough to smooth his long blue hair back and clear his throat, extending a hand towards her and they shook. "I must apologize for my rudeness," he said, kissing the back of her hand like he was taught. "You're the one who saved Presea?"

"I didn't do much," said Elizabeth, resisting the urge to wipe the back of her hand on her shirt. "Your daughter's…"

"Amazing!" Genis piped up, forgetting his animosity for a moment.

"That's the one."

"But you helped, all the same," Regal said, reaching into his pocket for his check book. "If there's any way I could repay you…"

Elizabeth smiled. "That's not necessary, Mr. Bryant, but I think three thousand Gald is in order for my services. A discount because your daughter is so cute."

Regal's pen hand slipped and the pen went sliding across the check for a moment before he regained his composure and wrote out the check. "_Duke_ Bryant," he said, ripping it out and handing it to her without another word. Daintily, she plucked it from his fingers and scanned over it once before putting it away.

"Yeah, I'm a stickler for titles too," Elizabeth agreed. "So tell me honestly, who really runs the Lezareno Company? You're just the face, right?" she stood on her tip toes, craning her neck from side to side as she examined him.

Regal looked away, setting his jaw firmly. "You have your payment. Perhaps it would be best if you saw yourself out."

Elizabeth threw her hands up for peace, backing away. "S'all right with me," she said, picking up her bag where she had left it on the floor and making her way to the door. "I'll be back later to see how my sweetling is doing, though. Tell her that."

Regal was silent as she left the room. When she was gone he sighed and turned to Genis. "Perhaps I should have been less harsh…" he said. "She did help Presea, after all. And she did it before she realized who she was… and who she was to me."

"Well there's nothing you can do about it now," Genis reminded him, before snickering. "She thinks Presea's your daughter, though…"

Regal sweat-dropped. "The truth is even less believable. Do you think your sister will allow us in now?" He moved towards the door, placing a palm against the wood, his face unreadable again. The fingers clenched. "I just can't forgive myself for allowing this to happen."

"You're telling me. If I hadn't spotted them while we were flying overhead…" Genis resumed pacing. "If I had been a little too late…"

The door creaked open and Raine's pale, slender frame filled the doorway. She smiled thinly at them, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. Regal unconsciously ran his fingers along the scars on his wrist, trying his best to remain silent.

"She'll be asleep for the next four hours…" Raine said, crossing her arms. After a moment, she spoke up again, pointing at the door. "Genis, out. I need to speak to Regal. Privately."

"Huh? But-"

"Out!"

"Jeesh, fine!" Genis threw his hands up in surrender, giving Presea's door one meaningful glance before leaving to go to one of the lower levels. Raine sighed and turned to Regal.

"I have a favor I need to ask of you," she said. "Concerning Presea's hand."


	7. Planning Stages! Genis VS Micro

**A/N:** Please bear with me and my pet character, Elizabeth. I'll make my other OCs a little less stereotypical. Or not. Maybe I'll make EVERYONE really stereotypical on purpose. That might be fun.

5,430 words! Enjoy!

**OoOoOoOo**

Genis stomped out of the room, his face turning bright red from the shame of being treated like a child. He stopped once he had traveled down a few flights of stairs, breathing hard from running and still unable to keep his temper in check. He grunted once, punching the hotel wall and then bracing himself against it, resting his forehead against the plaster. The worst part was that Raine had refused to let him see Presea, or help with the operation. Wasn't he capable enough to handle it when his friend was injured?

"Damn it!" he stepped back and kicked the unfortunate wall. Wiping at his eyes with his sleeve, he slouched to the elevator and went the rest of the way down in silence. Soon he was outside and blinking in the oppressive Altamira sunlight, with happy, vacationing people walking all around him, oblivious to the struggle for life that had transpired in the hotel looming above them.

"Howdy."

Genis's head whipped around to fix his meanest glare at the woman enjoying a cigarette near the hotel. "Why are you still here?" Genis asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "That's a good question, sweetheart. Honestly though, I just want to see if my girl gets any better." She smiled around her cigarette at him; long fingers already busy wrapping the tobacco in a new strip of paper. She inhaled and blew the smoke upwards, letting it settle in a cool gray haze around her.

"That is _so _bad for you," Genis muttered.

Elizabeth looked confused for a moment before realizing that Genis referred to the vice in her hands. "Oh, this," she said, holding it up to him. "It relaxes me. If I don't have it I get all jittery._ Mmmmm_," she took a long drag, closing her eyes in apparent bliss.

The teenager frowned, crossing his arms and looking away, tapping a single booted foot in a steady, nervous rhythm. He knew he was being irrational for his dislike of the woman, for being jealous of her being the one to rescue Presea. He should be grateful to her, he knew, but-

_"That is merely logic. Logic does not move people."_

He winced and compulsively clutched at his Ex-sphere, the way he always did when he thought of Mithos. The dead boy had haunted most of his waking thoughts for months after the World Reunification Journey. Then, when real life and people who were living and breathing demanded his attention and interaction, he began to let go of the pain until at times he could actually go days or weeks without memories of Mithos.

And then times like this would come, and it would feel as though he could never let go again.

He shifted his hand, clutching now at his heart like an old man as it beat out of control. If things kept on this way he would have a panic attack here, in front of this woman. Those had been happening too often lately, too, too often. Mithos's death- the death of yet another person he had given a piece of his lonely heart to- that had been the moment when Genis snapped. He couldn't save his friends- none of them, not Marble, not Mithos, and now not Presea, either.

Genis's first few days in the new world were spent in a state of hysteric grief. Things hadn't gotten much better after that.

"Hey kid, are you all right?"

Elizabeth's voice- the voice of a living person, here, right now, demanding his attention and interaction and continuation of life. It brought him back and made him realize he was hunched over and his free hand had balled into a fist so tight his ragged fingernails cut into his palm. He was still grabbing at the patch of shirt over his heart.

He would _not_ keel over in front of this woman. He had had enough shame for one day. Forcing himself to get a grip and standing up straight, he rubbed at his chest once before letting his hands fall to his sides. "My name is Genis Sage," he said. "And I'm fine. The heat was just getting to me."

Elizabeth looked at him from behind her protective cloud of smoke. Her eyes searched him, and she thought for a long moment before she responded. "I can tell you're under a lot of stress," she said. "Your friend's situation hurts you."

Genis stood rigid for a few moments and the only thing he could think was that somehow she knew about Mithos. Then he realized she was talking about Presea- and he thanked any God that would listen to him that she was living, breathing, here, right now, and needed him to continue living too.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I guess it still does."

Then the sky darkened, as if the clouds had covered the sun. Only there was no clouds- it was a beautiful day. The winds picked up around Genis and he looked up to see three Rheiards descend from the skies to land right there in the middle of Altamira, in front of the hotel. Unsurprised, he walked up to the flying machines and impassively greeted the riders.

"Sheena," he said, nodding to each of them in turn. "Zelos. Kratos. Hey."

**OoOoOoOo**

"I don't know why, and I'm not certain who they are, but there is a group of people dead set on eliminating each and every one of us," Kratos said, standing with his hands pressed flat on the table as he looked out at the heroes' faces one by one. They were in Regal's conference room, and all wore the same expression- disbelief mingled with concern.

Except for Elizabeth. She raised her hand, the picture of perfect innocence.

The seraph hesitated, confused at the schoolgirl action being carried out by a grown woman, and then: "Yes?"

"Why the hell would "they" be after me?"

Kratos frowned, no doubt puzzled by the fact that Elizabeth was even in the room. "...No. Not you. I was referring to those of us who had fought together in the World Reunification Journey."

Genis's hand shot up. Feeling oddly ridiculous, Kratos gritted his teeth and said, "Yes, Genis?"

"Why the hell is she even in the room?" Genis snapped, glaring daggers at Elizabeth over the table.

"'Cause your darlin' sister asked me to join ya'll, seeing as how I'm already involved in this here situation," Elizabeth said, and hers was the only smiling face at the table. Everyone else looked blankly at Raine.

The Professor shrugged, coolly uncaring and her eyes closed as she spoke in her cold, scholarly voice. "She's a highly skilled mercenary and she's already proved her worth. As you all know, I am no fighter and Genis is just a child-" Genis growled- "So I took the liberty of hiring a bodyguard in the case that one of "Them" decides I'm to be the next victim."

Raine opened her eyes, looking out at the table. "Is there anyone here who finds fault in this plan?"

Zelos reclined in his chair, hooking his hands behind his head. "Nope. It sounds good to me, and besides, there's no one who's going to disagree with you when you're acting like this, Rainie."

Raine's hand, which had been lying on the table, clenched. "Don't call me Rainie. This..." she sighed, shaking her head. "All of this- this is too terrible for words. Presea almost died today. It took everything in me just to keep her in one piece! None of you can realize how close she was to the brink, not like I do." Her voice became uncharacteristically loud, and she needed a moment to check herself and regain her composure. "So don't _any_ of you take this lightly. And that does include you, Elizabeth," she added when the mercenary began to raise her hand again.

Sheena cleared her throat, deciding to be heard. "I think I might be able to find out who "they" are," she said.

"How?" Raine said at once.

The ninja made a face, wondering how to go about telling everyone about Kuchinawa.

"Basically," Zelos said, "Sheena kicked Kuchinawa's ass and now he has to do anything she says, and since I was already attacked he mentioned something about knowing the woman who attacked me, only now he's probably still in Meltokio because Sheena told him to get rid of Nyoka's body- Nyoka is the lady who attacked me, by the way- but she didn't specify when he was to return to her, and then Kratos showed up and we found out Presea was attacked as well so we high-tailed it outta there and hoped that Kuchy knew where the hell we'd be in the next twenty-four hours."

He smiled, and looked at Sheena. "Did I forget to mention anything?"

"That has to be the longest run-on sentence in the history of run-on sentences," Sheena said, flushing.

Raine, annoyed that no one seemed to realize the gravity of the situation, could only sigh in defeat. "And so now we're all together again... that lessens the danger somewhat, assuming "they" want to get us one by one. But Colette and Lloyd are still wandering around the world, and by the time we beep their Rheiards..." she trailed off, lost in thought.

"But what are we gonna do?" Genis asked no one in particular, rubbing his forehead to stave off a tension headache. "We can't be holed up in Regal's hotel forever. Either "they" will attack us all in force or "they" will wait until one of us loses our guard and goes somewhere alone. And now the only person we know of that could help us figure out who "they" even are is in Meltokio."

"So what do we do?" Regal echoed, and felt as though the scars on his wrist were burning.

"We go to Meltokio," said a hoarse voice from the doorway. Presea, pale, weak, and gaunt, was leaning against the frame. Elizabeth half got out of her chair but Genis beat her to it, running up to the small girl and holding onto her elbow to give her some support.

Regal was on his feet as well, his expression torn. "Presea," he said. "You are supposed to be sleeping."

Presea shook her head. "Some of us will stay here. Someone else and Sheena will get Kuchinawa." She tried to take a few steps into the room and stumbled, leaning heavily on Genis. "I think I might..." she closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his shoulder. "Maybe, I'll stay here..."

"You think, huh?" Genis said, trying hard to keep the bite of sarcasm out of his voice. "Come on, you are going right back to where you came from."

"Ozette?" she asked, and he was surprised to hear a note of pure curiosity in her voice. She was completely out of it- it was a miracle she made it to the conference room.

"No, dummy," he said, feeling odd. Taking care of someone else was a total flip of his normal life. "Your bed. Come on. We'll let these other guys go to Meltokio, cause I'm staying right here until you're better."

"OK..." she said, and he led her off.

"Ooh lah lah," Zelos and Elizabeth said at the same time. They blinked and looked at each other, and perhaps they saw something of a kindred spirit in each other's eyes because they grinned. "OK," Zelos said. "I'm with the Sheena party. I go with her to Meltokio. Who's with us?"

"I must stay here with Presea," Regal said. "Genis can not take care of her all the time."

"I'll go, since I'm assuming Raine will want to stay with her brother," Kratos said.

Elizabeth nodded. "And I'm with Professor Sage, seeing as how I'm her new bodyguard and all." She stood up, assuming the meeting was over, but the Professor reached out with one hand and stopped her.

"No," she said. "Kratos, you stay. I'm going with Sheena and Zelos. I think Genis is old enough to be without me."

"Then I'm going on a trip to Meltokio," Elizabeth corrected herself. "I'll go get my things."

**OoOoOoOo**

"How is she?" Regal said, hovering over Genis's shoulder to look at the sleeping girl. The others had already gone.

"Asleep," Genis said. "Raine had drugged her up, so she was saying some pretty crazy things for a while, but she was out soon enough."

"Crazy things?" Regal asked. The half-elf shrugged. "Well... what do you propose we do when she wakes up again? If it were up to me, I would keep up a steady dosage of medication. Presea needs rest, but would never willingly stay bedridden."

Genis shook his head. "Why are you asking me? You live with her."

"I value your opinion, Genis," Regal said.

Genis didn't know why the feeling of pride in him became so strong when Regal said that. He shrugged again, trying to play it off, and stood up from his chair. He had been sitting at her side for the last few hours and his joints were becoming stiff. "It's not fair to make a decision like that," Genis said. "When she wakes up, it'll be up to her whether or not she wants to get up and walk. I'm going to go take a break."

Wisdom from the mouth of babes, Regal thought. The boy didn't let emotions get in the way of his sense of justice- a mix of Raine and Lloyd, if there ever was one. Both of them had taken such a huge part in his development as his own person, so it shouldn't have been as surprising as it was.

"Don't leave the city gates," Regal warned him.

Genis smiled charmingly and looked up at the man. "Don't worry," he lied. "I won't."

**OoOoOo**

"All right you ugly bastard," Genis muttered, kicking Zev onto his back. Not that Zev really was an ugly kid... now that he was back in his human form, Genis could see that the boy was handsome in an oddly androgynous way. And if you ignore the crossbow bolt sticking out of his eye socket, and the unnatural way his head was twisted.

Driven by curiosity and a desire to examine his dead enemy that would have made Raine proud, he had come to the place where Zev had fallen."You're not so tough-looking," Genis declared, to hide his feelings of unease. The body showed no signs of decay, not one. And besides the wounds that had killed him, Zev's corpse was untouched. As if the scavengers were afraid of him still. Feeling foolish, but unable to stop himself, he placed two fingers against the boy's neck to reassure himself that there was no pulse beating beneath the surface.

He waited.

The flesh was stiff and leathery under his fingers, lukewarm due only to the heat of the day. It smelled unpleasantly of mold. Utterly still.

"He's dead for sure, you know," said a nervous, female voice behind him. Genis whirled around, pulling out his kendama at a shivering, pale body supported by the long, impossibly stick-thin legs of a pre-teen girl. She curtsied to him, but her gray eyes focused on Zev.

"Who are you?" Genis asked, suspecting the worst.

"I am from the Family," she said. "I'm Micro, the Messenger. You'll find no games with me, I'm here to tell you what I have to tell you."

Well, that was surprisingly straightforward. Genis lowered his weapon and took a few steps away from her with his Kendama-wielding side facing her. "Spit it out, then," he said, pulling his silver hair out of his eyes with his free hand. Raine hadn't cut his hair in a while, not that he enjoyed the crew cuts she inflicted on him, but in times like this he wished it wasn't always in the way.

"My master wants only to warn you now that you are all going to die," Micro said, pulling a pink silk shawl closer to her body as a bout of shivers hit her. Closing her eyes, she let it run its course before continuing. "Th- the- there are n-nine of us, specially designed for you nine. To test us. To see if we Family members are fit for fighting."

"You're kidding," Genis said, twirling the kendama in his fingers to loosen them up and prepare for a fight. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! This bozo almost killed Presea, and you're telling me it was only to test to see if he was strong or not?" he kicked Zev, in case there was any doubt who he meant. "What do you even need a freak like him for? Tell me what you're really planning!"

The girl could only shrug, her palms facing the sky as she carelessly rolled her shoulders. But the spreading of her arms away from her core allowed the cold to seep in again because she began to shiver once more despite the oppressive tropical humidity. She turned away and began to walk deeper into the jungle, and it was a moment before Genis realized she was finished with what she had to say.

"Wait just a second, you! Answer my question!" Genis took off after her. She started once she realized she was being followed and picked up the pace, her fragile frame not all that it seemed as she catapulted herself into the air, bouncing along the tree branches and taking to the canopy to evade capture. Growling, Genis whipped up his spell casting arm as he ran alongside her down below, pointing his Kendama at the tiny figure.

"**Fireball**!" he shouted, and three of the spells erupted from the tip to lock onto the girl. They collided with the base of the tree branch she had been standing on but missed her by the scarcest of inches, sending her tumbling down to lower branches. She collected herself last moment, stumbling along with her arms wide for balance that used to be certain. Genis cursed under his breath to see his favorite spell fail. He hacked at the shrubbery around him, struggling to cover the same amount of ground as the girl who flew along the tree tops. "**Fireball**" he cried again, burning straight through the obstacles in his path. Barreling through the still-hot embers, he slapped at his singed blue shorts and caught up to Micro.

"Come get some! **Air Blade!**"

Leaping into the air, he slammed down on the flat of the shimmering blue mana blade, steadying himself with one hand as the air wave rocketed towards the fleeing Micro. She threw a scared glance over her shoulder and suddenly darted off in another direction, propelling off of a springy branch to soar away through the canopy. Genis, unable to steer, let the air blade continue on to slash a straight path as he veered off to follow Micro. Falling and swinging along as best as he could, the teen went deeper into the jungle, shooting off spells as he did so. "**Eruption! Stone Blast!** Whatever will stop this bitch, I summon thee right the hell now!"

In a stroke of luck, as if the Goddess had heard Genis's cry, Micro tangled herself in a passing whiplash branch, her pink shawl almost strangling her. Genis, seeing his chance, pulled himself up alongside her and pinned her against the thick tree trunk with one hand, his Kendama at the ready. His fingers closed around her throat, his eyes narrowed and vicious.

"Who are these "Family" members?" he demanded, shaking the girl. She seemed even smaller than Presea. "Why are you fighting us?"

"Let...!" she clutched at his wrists with both hands, her eyes squinted shut. "Me...!" Suddenly releasing him, she twirled her open hands in a few rapid signals, her gray eyes flying open. "GO! **Stalagmite!**"

The ground roared and twisted, wrenching upwards in a solid sharp spike. Genis twisted out of the way, falling through the canopy towards the ground as he reached out for anything to hold onto. But the earth grew closer and the air cleared of tree branches around him, and there seemed no hope. He shielded his face with his arms, wincing in fear just before he shouted-

"**STOP!**"

_Ploop!_

Stretchy, pliant, barely solid air broke the half-elf's fall. He floated in the miasma for a few confused moments before the bubble popped and he belly flopped onto the loam. He groaned once before scrambling to his feet, looking up at Micro's pale, pinched face high above him.

"I am the Messenger!" she said again, her voice shrill. "Father promised! He promised, I would be the Messenger, no one would harm me!" She bit back a sob, her bony fingers wiping away at the tears. "Genis Sage, leave me alone!"

"I'm not letting you go that easy!" he shouted back to her, his head whipping around for another way to get back up into the canopy. "Just sit still for a moment, would ya? I wouldn't have to hurt you if you'd do as I say!"

"I only follow _Father's_ orders," she shot back, snorting back a runny nose quite audibly. "You're not the boss of me, you stupid half-elf."

"Watch your mouth!" With his feet spread and his Kendama held tightly in both hands, he pointed straight down. "**Geyser!** Hyyyyargh!" Like the literal act of nature it was named after, a gush of water spewed from the tip of Genis's Kendama, launching him through the air again. With a frightened squeal, Micro took off through the canopy with Genis hot on her heels once more.

"Get 'er! **Fireball!**"

Three more fiery orbs shot through the sky, burning through branches with all of Genis's willpower behind them. This time they didn't miss, all three hitting their mark on the girl. But Micro fell to her knees, her arms wrapped around her head as a transparent blue bubble sprung up around her, absorbing the impact.

"**Force Field**!"

Once more, Genis was forced to re-think the merits of his favorite spell. He followed up with another few fireballs, barraging the force field with sheer strength as he caught up to Micro. Everyone knew you couldn't move and hold up a force field at the same time. Basic magical strategy said you needed to either be adept at close-quarter combat or have a partner who would distract the opponent while you readied another spell. Force Field in any other case only belated the beating.

"**Mjollnir**!"

He flung his Kendama at her, the hammer-like toy spinning through the air before colliding with the force field, electric sparks skimming across the blue surface. The barrier finally gave way under the pressure, unleashing the voltage as it caved in on Micro. She screamed and convulsed, suspended in the air by the power of the electric attack before arching back and falling to the earth, singed and broken. The Kendama whooshed back to Genis's outstretched hand, clattering and sizzling from the leftover electricity. Genis swooped down, hitching a ride on another Air Blade to catch Micro and leaping off of the blade just before it smashed into the ground with a vortex of mana-induced wind. Genis looked down at Micro, her smooth hair like flowing chocolate now singed and burning. He was utterly without remorse.

Looking at her, all he could see was Presea crumpled and weak, bleeding her life out.

Maybe now that they had a captive, the nine heroes could get some answers from this little girl. Micro groaned, her arms hanging limp by her sides as Genis carried her back out of the jungle, his Kendama safely strapped to his back. He used the giant Ferris wheel as a guide, since it could be seen from just about anywhere on the island and he was now thoroughly lost after his chase through the forest. It wasn't long before she began to stir- not surprising, since normal little girls didn't leap through the trees and deliver weird death threats. Genis's pointed elfin ears twitched as she began to mumble under her breath, the same phrase over and over again:

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry?" he said, though he doubted she could actually hear him. Slashing through the undergrowth with a few spells, Genis trudged back the way they came. He realized that Micro's stalagmite spell had actually ripped a long gash along his leg. Strange. He hadn't felt it during the chase, but now the going seemed so much slower. "Sorry... won't bring your friend back. Sorry won't make Presea better. If you're really sorry, you should do something about it." He tripped over a large root, and though he caught himself the jolt made Micro whimper.

"Ow," she mewled in between tears. "Please, let me go home. Please."

Well, she was lucid again. Genis huffed, narrowing his eyes and ignoring her. Her shivers had started up again, even though she was hot to the touch. Scorching hot, in fact. Genis decided that she had a bad fever, and judging by the way he could feel her bones jutting out from stretched skin she wasn't very well fed. Regal knew a few healing spells, though, so all he had to do was get back to the resort and get Micro's wounds tended to. It was more than Zev would have done for Presea, he knew, and scowled darkly.

"You're pathetic," he said to her. "Just shut up and keep still before I tie you up and drag you back. Like an animal."

Micro's eyes welled up at the very thought. "Please don't do that, Genis."

"Then shut up already!"

Her head fell. Hot tears dripped from her eyes, but she were silent. For a few minutes, in any case. She spoke up again as they began to reach the place where Zev had fallen.

"Let me go! I am the-"

"The Messenger, I know." Genis set her down against the base of a tree, stretching his arms high above his head. Like he thought, she didn't move very much. The electricity was still playing havoc on her nervous system, and all she could manage were a few ill-attempted, comical flops. He gazed at the shining gates of Altamira "You've only said that a few million times. So how about this? I have a message for you. You are to tell Regal Bryant everything you know about this Father of yours and the Family. That sure sounds like a message to me..." he turned to favor her with a humorless smile. "Don't you think?"

She didn't answer.

She was on fire.

**OoOoOo**

**A/N: **Now that's a way to end a chapter! Have someone EXPLODE! I know I don't update as much as I should... but I'm a lazy bitch. Sorry. Next chapter: More Genis! More Elizabeth! More Raine! And Kuchinawa sheds some light on their unusual situation! NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBA- I mean uh TALES OF SYMPHONIA: SHEENA'S PROBLEM!


End file.
